The One Ring and how it REALLY was destroyed
by sexymama2004
Summary: The ultimite Mary Sue - Mary Sue has to destroy the One Ring. I am striving to create the worst MS. EVER. Please rate my Mary Sue on a Mary Sueness scale of 1 - 100.
1. Chapter 1

Something, somewhere is stirring. Who has awoken me? I am slowly being awakened from centuries of sleep. A deep sleep is still running through my veins, I am still clutching to my dark dreams. I slowly start slipping away again, until the stirring starts again in my mind. After what seems like 10 lifetimes I finally open my fiery eyes. Something is happening. 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Aelo-el. One of only two fire spirits that the Dark Lord Melkor did not turn into Balrogs. I saw Melkor torture and after months finally turn my brother. His pain was unbearable to watch. The Dark Lord made us watch from the magical cage he kept us in, he made us watch our own kin suffer and turn into hideous beings. Some took longer than others. When my turn finally came after many years, I did not even resist. I bowed before the Dark Lord, and waited. After what felt like many days I raised my head, not quite understanding why I have not felt any painful blows of his magical whip. 'Stand up' he commanded me. I obeyed. 'What is your name' his voice boomed, filling my mind and my senses. I softly answered him. When I finally looked up into his eyes I saw something there. I am still not sure what. Then the Dark Lord shouted something in the dark language of Mordor, and I was taken away to a dark room in one of the towers. It was one I could not escape from. From my window I could see the stretches of the wastelands. I was there for many months, my thoughts and mind consumed with confusion, fear and the memory of my brother. One dark morning I was summoned by the Dark Lord. I kneeled in front of him, trembling, wanting to beg of him for mercy but my pride forbade it. 'Look at me' he commanded. I slowly lifted my weary head and looked into the face of my brother's tormentor. 'You are free to go' his voice boomed. 'I do not understand.' I started softly, but I was cast out of the gates. I wandered Middle Earth for the next centuries, consumed with anguish and grief. I was known by the elves as Quesya, or The Wanderer. I did not concern myself with the business of men or elves or any of the inhabitants of Middle Earth. When Melkor was defeated, my sorrow did not lessen much. I occasionally travelled with Mithrandur, when our paths crossed. We did not speak much, did not need to. When we talked he tried to soothe my grief and confusion. He told me that even though Melkor was most evil, somewhere deep inside is still a very very small piece of something pure and good. Something about me must have stirred it, that's why my life was spared. Sauron hates beauty, but something about me touched him deep inside, in a place that did he did not even know he had. But I still did not quite understand, because the beauty of my kind was one of the reasons we were turned into Balrogs.  
  
When Sauron took over, and the Rings of Power were forged, I felt the One Ring. I constantly felt it stirring, and retreated deep into the bowels of the earth. Gandalf tried to draw me out of my hiding place, he aid they needed me, war is at hand, Sauron is unleashing his hordes upon Middle Earth. 'But it is not my war', I said. He left, bitterly disappointed. So Isuldur, king, drew his sword and cut the ring of Sauron's hand, and when it betrayed Isuldur and came into the hands of Gollum, the stirring grew quiet, still there, but almost gone.  
  
I emerged from my hiding place, and went to Lothlorien. After many lifetimes of grief it was time to stop. My restless soul would not let me stay anywhere very long, and I travelled to places all over Middle Earth. In Rivendell I spent lots of time talking and teaching a young man named Aragorn. He was so eager to learn. I also noticed how his eyes soften when he looks at me. I chose human form when I was sent down to middle earth, and as with the elves I grew more beautiful with age. My jet black hair had red tones in it, when I stand in the sunlight, especially sunset my hair looks like its on fire. One night, as I was wondering through Rivendell, unable to sleep, with a white flowing gown made of the finest silk flowing around my body. I did not expect to see anyone this time of night. Aragorn approached me through the shadows. He tried to take me in his arms but I turned away. He did not know it yet, but I have foreseen where his love would lie, and what a big role it would play in the fate of Middle Earth. I cannot spoil it. I decided to leave Rivendell and travelled back to my caves, where I stayed for many years until I was summoned back there on urgent business. The messenger would not say what business, but I already knew, I already felt the stirring. The Ring of Power has awakened. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I arrived on my small winged dragon in in Rivendell, I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. Without having to turn around I knew who this was. I felt waves his waves of anger. I slowly turned and looked into the blue eyes of a really handsome young elf. 'So you have come' he said softly. His eyes was angry. I restrained the urge to place a kiss on his soft lips. 'You knew I had to go, you know I am a wanderer' I softly replied. As I look into his eyes, memories slowly seep through my consciousness. Soft lips on mine, his tongue, searching for mine, his hands, exploring my body. I feel as if I am on fire, and I know that he can see it in my hazel eyes, that I know will be red as fire and blood as my thoughts spin out of control. 'I thought you would have forgiven me after a thousand years, Legolas'. 'You could have said goodbye!' he said, I can see and sense his anger diminishing. His beautiful luminescent blue eyes become sad. 'I am sorry, Legolas. All I was an empty, bitter, twisted husk. I just needed someone, anyone, to distract me from my hatred, I am sorry that you had to be the one. But I am also not, your are an exceptional lover'. I see his eyes soften and harden at the same time. He must be thinking, remembering the same things I am.'I have to go', I said meekly, 'Zeekarsat my dragon needs to be stabled'. I quickly turned and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

I did not attend the council. I stood on the balcony of my room, my exceptional sense of hearing heard every word. My heart shrivelled at the thought of Legolas going on such a dangerous quest. The worst part is that I can have no part of it. I have foreseen that if I interfere, the quest would fail. I already have my task laid before me. It will not be an easy one. It will cost me my life.  
  
Gandalf came storming into my room when the council dismantled. 'Why weren't you there?' he demanded angrily. 'Gandalf, I cannot help you', I replied. 'I have my own task to complete. You KNOW that once the ring falls into the fiery pitts of mount doom that it would not totally be destroyed..' 'But no one can reach the Ring there, Aelo-el, except maybe a fire spirit...' his voice faded away and finally he understood. I was to sacrifice my life to make sure The One Ring is finally destroyed one the hobbit tossed it into the flames. I am the only one on middle earth powerful enough to do this... I looked at my own ring. Not as powerful as The One, but almost. Once I reunite the One Ring with its twin brother it would all be over. I started thinking about when I was a captive of Melkor, and when I was thrown out the black gates the small package that came after me, containing this ring. This ring hold me captive the way the One Ring holds Gollum. That is why I could never join the fight for Middle Earth, because this ring stops me. It will not go against its Master. But my will is strong enough to not let it make me act in favour of Melkor then, or Sauron now. I can only stand on the sidelines. and watch, and teach and advise in my infinite wisdom. .. 


End file.
